A Person Like You
by GaemGyu407
Summary: YesungxKyuhyun! UkeKyu Fanfic! Don't like? Don't read!


Author : Choi Shi Hyeon

Title: A Person Like You

Genre: Romance, BoysLove

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They're not mine. But this story is mine.

Warning: UKEKYU! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT! Kalau ada flamer masuk, berarti dia buta.

* * *

><p>Malam datang membawa para pengikut setianya. Bulan dan bintang mendampingi satu sama lain. Hembusan angin malam yang terasa menyejukkan bertiup pelan. Namun tidak cukup pelan untuk meniup rambut kecoklatan seorang namja manis yang tengah memandang langit dengan takjubnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Terkadang ekspresi sedih juga ditunjukannya.<p>

Yang jelas, kini ia tengah memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama mencuri hatinya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat pipinya memerah saat mendengar suaranya. Seseorang yang selalu dianggap aneh oleh semua orang. Seseorang yang mempunyai suara indah nan lembut bagaikan dewa. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya. Seseorang yang diam-diam selalu peduli padanya.

Masih banyak hal tentang orang itu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya satu kata cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap orang itu.

Nyaman.

Ia selalu nyaman berada didekat orang itu. Jika orang itu berada didekatnya, ia merasa hidupnya tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Kecuali orang itu berada tetap disisinya.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Merenungi pemikiran bodohnya. Pemikiran bodoh yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap iri pada sang bulan.

Mengapa?

Mengapa bulan selalu ditemani bintang?

Mengapa mereka tak pernah berpisah, ataupun muncul sendiri-sendiri?

Apakah memang sudah takdirnya?

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah lengkungan menghiasi bibir merahnya.

_"**Apakah aku dan dia bisa seperti itu?"**_ batinnya.

"Belum tidur, Kyu?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinganya. Suara ini yang mampu membuat jiwanya melayang. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Namja yang dipanggil "Kyu" itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan bermata sipit tengah berdiri didepan pintu balkon kamarnya. "Yesungie hyung? Hyung belum tidur?" tanyanya balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan namja tadi. Namja yang dipanggil "Yesung" itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari tangan namja dewasa itu berpegangan pada sisi balkon. Semilir angin menghembuskan beberapa helai rambutnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dibawah terang bulan.

"Tidakkah kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama?" Yesung berkata tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, sekedar menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kyu?"

"Uhm, eoh?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hmm… A-aku belum mengantuk, hyung." jawab sang magnae Super Junior itu agak terbata diawal kalimatnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, hyung? Bukankah hyungdeul yang lain sudah tidur?"

"Sama sepertimu." jawab Yesung singkat. "Dan alasanku cukup kuat karena tadi Teuki hyung juga menyuruhku untuk mengecek kamar dongsaengdeul satu persatu." tambahnya seraya beranjak dari posisinya menuju kursi yang terletak dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu. Coba kalau Teuki hyung. Bisa-bisa kau tidak mendapat jatah cemilan selama seminggu dan PSPmu mungkin akan menginap dikamarnya selama satu bulan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ocehan panjang Yesung. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang sangat banyak bicara.

"Ya, aku beruntung bisa berdekatan denganmu." jawab Kyuhyun pelan -hampir seperti gumaman-

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Eh? A-ani! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" jawabnya gugup. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Perlahan, keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya.

Hanya hembusan angin yang mendampingi keduanya.

"Kyu…" panggil Yesung sambil menatap langit hitam cerah diatasnya.

"Ne, hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah tampan milik sang pujaan hati.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung?"

"Jawab saja."

"Uhm… Aku percaya. Kau?

"Jika kita tidak percaya takdir, artinya kita tidak percaya Tuhan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi religius begini, hyung? Apakah kau terlalu sering main bersama Siwon hyung?" ledeknya.

Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

Tatapan itu sangat dalam. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu oleh seseorang yang disukainya.

"Mungkinkah kau adalah takdirku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan wajahnya dan memandang sepasang onyx hitam didepannya.

"Ma-maksudmu, hy-hyung?" tanyanya tergagap. Warna merah mulai menjalar ke pipi chubby-nya.

"Mungkinkah kita adalah sepasang takdir yang dipertemukan?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "A-aku…"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Yesung tepat mengenai jantung Kyuhyun yang kini detaknya sudah benar-benar sangat tak beraturan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar bahwa setiap saat kau memperhatikanku? Kau pikir aku tidak sadar akan tatapanmu saat para member beradu skinship denganku? Kau pikir aku tidak sadar dengan wajah merahmu yang selalu muncul setiap aku berada didekatmu?"

Kyuhyun membatu. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tahu itu semua…"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menunggu Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu cemburu saat member lain berada didekatmu. Melakukan skinship denganmu. Aku amat sangat cemburu pada gadis China beruntung yang menjadi istri virtualmu. Aku tidak suka kedekatanmu dengan leader F(x) dan maknae SNSD yang terbilang masih belum mengenalmu sepertiku. Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan semua yang mampu mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku. " Yesung mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini. Biarlah Kyuhyun mau menganggapnya egois atau apa. Yang penting ia sudah mengutarakan semua ketidaksukaannya terhadap kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan yeojadeul itu.

"H-hyung…"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku seperti apa setelah pengakuanku ini. Tapi yang jelas aku sangat lega karena bisa menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku selama ini." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan pergi, hyung." pinta Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Entah kenapa otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja saat orang yang dicintainya memeluknya begitu erat. Seolah meminta perlindungan darinya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Saat ini aku senang sekali." ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih diam. Tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu apa penyebabnya? Karena orang yang kucintai selama ini ternyata juga mencintaiku." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dan pernyataanmu barusan… Sungguh membuatku merasa senang. Sangat senang, sampai-sampai aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini." tambahnya.

Dan kali ini Yesung memberikan respon. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang maknae tercintanya itu.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu barusan?" tanya Yesung seraya menghirup aroma mint yang keluar dari rambut Kyuhyun.

"Sangat, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut jemari Yesung diatas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yesung tanpa menghentikan usapannya pada rambut Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan membelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung barusan. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau serius, hyung?"

"Katakan padaku, kapan aku berbicara tidak serius padamu?"

"Ja-jadi…"

Yesung mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongwoon?"

"Kau serius, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajah anak itu sudah benar-benar merah sekarang.

Yesung mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya."Tatap mataku, Kyu!"

Nada suara Yesung yang lembut namun mengandung perintah itu membuat Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Ia menatap kedalam mata Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongwoon?" Yesung mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Tatapan Yesung begitu intens.

"Y-ya. A-aku mau, hy-hyung." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak terbata jika wajah orang yang selama ini kau damba-dambakan menyatakan cinta tepat didepan wajahmu dan menatapmu dalam jarak sedekat ini?

Yesung tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia usap pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menutup matanya saat merasakan hembusan napas Yesung menerpa wajahnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kini bibir Yesung telah mendarat sempurna dibibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan Yesung tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

"Mmh…" desah Kyuhyun saat lidah Yesung memasuki mulutnya. Yesung melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Seolah takut menyakiti tubuh ringkih kekasihnya ini.

Yesung melepas ciuman mereka, karena merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang mulai tersengal.

Dan benar saja. Kini Kyuhyun tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." ujar Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun agar masuk kekamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur sendiri." rengek Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu, begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

Yesung menghela napas. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Demi uke manisku, apapun 'kan ku lakukan."

"Aku tidak mau jadi uke-mu, hyung. Aku mau jadi seme!" tolak Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Yesung terkekeh. "Mana ada seme imut dan manis seperti ini?" goda Yesung.

"Dibelahan dunia manapun, tidak akan ada seme sepertimu. Lagipula aku memang cocok jadi seme. Apalagi jika ukenya seperti kau."

'BLUSH'

"Sudahlah hyung, aku mau tidur!" ujar Kyuhyun -ngambek- sembari membelakangi tubuh Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Sedetik kemudian ia ikut merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Selamat tidur, baby Kyu."

"Selamat tidur juga, Yesungie hyung." balas Kyuhyun.

Keduanya pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Mereka berharap kejadian ini bukanlah mimpi atau semacamnya.

Mereka berharap inilah yang terbaik dan membuka masa depan baru bagi keduanya.

Tanpa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tulus cinta mereka.

Semoga saja.

**END**

* * *

><p>Pernah membacanya? Okay, ini memang sudah pernah di posting di blog pribadi saya.<p>

Sudah lama saya tidak mempublish Fanfic di FFn. Dan sekarang saya datang membawa FF reshare. Mianhae. Saya hanya ingin mengingat bahwa disini masih banyak UkeKyu shipper.

So, mind to review?


End file.
